RIN KAGAMINE: User Guide and Manual
by Belgian Babe
Summary: I think I did way better on my first one :  May do a re-write :P


**RIN KAGAMINE: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a RIN KAGAMINE unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while not getting killed by an angry unit or run over by a road roller, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to handle your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Rin Kagamine. Will respond to "Rin," "Rinny," "Rin-Rin," "Demon," and "Orange Face" but rather meanly to the latter two.

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 5'7"

Weight: Due to fear of being killed, we have chosen not to tell this bit of information.

Size: Oranges are bigger. :D

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) sleeveless half-shirt

One (1) big white bow/ribbon

One (1) pair of short shorts

One (1) waist accessory

Two (2) arm accessories

One (1) pair of sneakers (including leg accessories)

Two (2) orange-printed panties

**Programming:**

Your RIN KAGAMINE unit is equipped with the following traits:

Spy: She made be loud, but she can definitely hide in plain sight. Who's going to notice a small, flat, loud teen?

Body Guard: She's got a whole lot of punch for such a small thing. If she's not motivated, just tell her that they have her oranges. That'll get her working. **~*~NOTE: We are obliged to warn you NOT TO TAKE HER ORANGES. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. ~*~**

Actress: She's got a flair for the dramatic and can go far into the acting business with her cut-the-crap-unless-it's-me attitude. You'll be raking in the cash by the next week!

**Removal of your RIN KAGAMINE from Packaging:**

1. Have a HATSUNE MIKU, LEN KAGAMINE, or really any other unit for that matter, come call for her. She'll be mean and spiteful to both HATSUNE MIKU and AKITA NERU units, but will adore any LEN KAGAMINE or KAITO SHION units.

2. Have a LEN KAGAMINE unit sing any duet between them in which neither of them die. (Ex: None of the Series of Evil songs, Orphan, Millennium trio, etc.) She'll start singing happily.

3. Activate your ORANGE unit. She'll wake up immediately and calmly greet you.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your RIN KAGAMINE, you'll have the option to reprogram her. Their modes are as follows:

_Cheerful (default)_

_Yandere (default)_

_Feminine Yaoitard (default)_

_Little Sister_

_Girlfriend_

_Switched_

_Angry (locked)_

_Depressed/Sociopathic (locked)_

Your unit is a cheerful and very yandere unit. She does a better job at hiding her yandere-ness than most units, but it will still emerge every once in a while. Therefore her default modes are _Cheerful, Yandere, _and _Feminine Yaoitard_. In her default settings, she will ask for oranges and will have nosebleeds whenever one of her plans to pair a male up with other males goes anywhere close to a success. She will be very defensive and threatening with her road roller, too.

_Little Sister_: Your unit goes into this mode whenever she is around REI KAGENE or LEN KAGAMINE and will be very bossy and defensive. She still cares for them deeply and is really defensive of them too. She goes into a whiny version of this after running to any male unit and crying. She changes back whenever they're gone.

_Girlfriend_: Your unit will go into this mode after saying yes to any unit's question of becoming boy/girlfriend. She is actually mostly tsundere when in this mode and is extremely defensive in her own little ways. To get her out of this her loved one/crush/whatever will have to be taken away but this will immediately lock her into her _Angry _mode.

_Switched_: Your RIN KAGAMINE unit is acting like a LEN KAGAMINE unit and vice versa. They'll revert back to normal in a few days.

_Angry_: Your unit is extremely dangerous when in this mode. She will take out her anger on other people and/or things and nothing is able to stop her except for a loved one being hurt. If she is knocked into this, we suggest you run and then dial 911 and order the cops, FBI, Fire Squad, and the SWAT team, along with backup if possible. That situation is life or death for everyone.

_Depressed/Sociopathic_: Your unit is a very violent and angry depression sufferer. She is at least 10x more dangerous than in her angry mode, and we dearly hope you don't get her into this mode because there is nothing that can stop her. She would do some very bad things and would most definitely commit a massacre/murder.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**LEN KAGAMINE: **This is your unit's older brother and will treat him as such unless encouraged by you or other units. To hammer in the final nail, leave them alone for about 3 days together after encouraging both of them, and they'll be together before you say "Dang!" Hey, who doesn't like a little incest?

**HATSUNE MIKU: **Your unit hates this happy-go-lucky unit with every fibre of her being. It is nearly impossible to get them together, no matter friendly she acts towards her. See if you can get them together, why don't you?

**KAITO SHION: **Your unit absolutely _adores _this unit. She sees him as the unit that she is glad she's not related to for romance reasons. Any KAITO SHION unit might not be too happy with this, and your unit may attempt to drug/violate him along with MEGURINE LUKA and HATSUNE MIKU units.

**MEIKO SAKE:** Your unit thinks of this unit as a mother/older sister. There is absolutely NO possibility that you can get them together as more than having a mother-daughter relationship.

Many other pairings can be found for this blonde little unit, but we'll leave it up to you to dream them up!

**Cleaning:**

Your RIN KAGAMINE unit is completely capable of cleaning herself but sees no problem in bathing with other females. She will blush and be flustered if any male other than her loved ones asks and will afterwards reject them angrily.

**Feeding:**

Eats anything in the entire existence of food but has a strong tendency to like stuff with orange-y tangs. She is absolutely in love the orange and it is her favorite food EVER. The only thing she doesn't eat often is bananas because she usually feeds them to any LEN KAGAMINE unit.

**Rest:**

Your unit is not a happy person AT ALL and the result of waking her up wrong is that she will immediately be knocked into her _Angry_ mode unless a loved one is present. She usually awakens around 10:00.

**FAQ:**

Q: My unit lost her Universal Orange Card and is tearing the house up trying to find it!

A: CONTACT US AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AT 1-800-VOCALOID BEFORE SHE GETS ANGRY!

Q: My unit is walking around in old English clothes/cloak and is always calling for a LEN KAGAMINE unit to come kill them/come back.

A: Congratulations, you have unlocked her _Daughter of Evil_/_Regret Message _mode! She is a snobby and easily hurt princess and the most important thing in the world to her is her servant/brother/best friend, LEN KAGAMINE. The only way to snap her out of it is to get a _Series of Evil _HATSUNE MIKU, KAITO SHION, LEN KAGAMINE, and MEIKO SAKE into their corresponding modes. If in _Regret Message _mode, she is the broken down and hollow shell of the princess she used to be and will cry at the crop of a hat. She will always be mourning for LEN KAGAMINE, because she is programmed to think that he swapped places with her in order to ensure her protection. The only way to snap her out of it is to get a _Daughter of White _HAKU YOWANE or _Re: Birth _LEN KAGAMINE to come to her.

Q: What's the orange blob creature thing that came with her?

A: It's the ORANGE unit.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of receiving a teenager, you received a child with cat ears.

Solution: Oops! We sent you a Cat Ears Switch RIN KAGAMINE! She is her usual self, except she is much more forgiving and had no manners. There are no pairings for her!

**End Notes:**

With enough love, care, and oranges, LOTS AND LOTS OF ORANGES, you'll find RIN KAGAMINE to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!


End file.
